The broad objective of the PHARMACOLOGY CORE LABORATORY is to enhance AIDS treatment programs through provision of essential and substantive pharmacologic data on antiretroviral drugs, and as well, other drugs, or substances which may be used beneficially, in the treatment of AIDS Complex Diseases. The specific aims of the PHARMACOLOGY CORE LABORATORY are: 1. to continue to develop, standardize, and to adapt accurate, dependable and expedient assays for use in pharmacology and pharmacokinetics of experimental and approved drugs which may prove therapeutic for HIV infections and in AIDS; 2. to continue to offer these assays through the means of a service oriented assay laboratory in support of new and ongoing studies of AIDS treatment; 3. to continue to provide essential pharmacokinetic and pharmacologic data on experimental and approved drugs, as a means of bringing effective drugs into clinical use as rapidly as possible. This project is an integral part of the U.S. Program on AIDS treatment, conducted through the Division of AIDS (DAIDS), NIAID, NIH, Dept. of HHS.